6 Months
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's Rachel and Quinn's six month anniversary and Quinn revels in the fact that she gets to see a side of Rachel other people don't. Faberry. one-shot


**A/N**: Inspired by the Joe Nichols song "Gimmie that Girl"

* * *

"Babe, does this look okay?" Rachel walked out into the bedroom, standing before Quinn. She wore a red strappy dress, with her hair in an up 'do.

Quinn got up from the bed, studying her girlfriend. "Wow. Rachel, you look great."

"Really? Because, I…I don't really wear dresses. I'm not used to being in them." She looked down at the dress. "Are you sure it's alright?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. "It's fine Babe. Would I lie to you?" She kissed Rachel tenderly on the lips.

"N-no." Rachel ducked her head, blushing a little. "Um…we should get going." She looked at her watch. "Dinner reservations are at nine; it's eight right now."

"Mmmm…let's cancel the reservations."

"What?" Rachel drew back, staring at Quinn in shock. "I made those reservations a week ago; they're at the finest restaurant I could find. Or rather, afford." She shook her head. "We're not canceling the reservations. We have to go out and celebrate our six month anniversary. We-we have to make an appearance!"

"No. We don't. Rachel, there's no need to go anywhere. We can celebrate our anniversary right here. In this house." She reached up, pulling the pins out of Rachel's hair, causing it to cascade down around the brunette's shoulders in delicate curls. Quinn stood enchanted. "There. Much better."

"I go to all that trouble to wear a dress for you, a red one no less, and you say cancel the reservations and stay here?" Rachel looked incredulous. "I…I don't even wear dresses and…red just isn't my color." She hugged herself. "I miss my sweaters."

Quinn smirked. "Oh, don't get me wrong; you look really, really good to me right now, but as crazy as it sounds, there's a side of you that I actually prefer."

"Can I take the dress back then?"

"No."

Rachel licked her lips in thought, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "So…what side of me do you like?"

"Well…" Quinn studied her before reaching around Rachel's back, unhooking the clasp to the dress, then zipping it down. Without thinking, Rachel shrugged her shoulders, causing the dress to tumble to the floor. Quinn smiled. "That look."

Rachel shuddered under the intense gaze. "You-you like me naked? This is immodest. I-I really shouldn't—"

"Babe, you're acting like we've never had sex before."

"Not this way. Like this." Rachel looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Relax Rachel." Quinn gently took her girlfriend's hand, rubbing her thumb over the top of it. "I think you're beautiful." She gently kissed her, her hand lightly resting on the brunette's shoulder. "Come on." She led her to the bed, slowly lying down with Rachel on top of her.

"I really don't think—"

"Shhh…" Quinn reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear, then drawing her into a tender kiss. "Shut up Berry," she whispered.

"Okay." Rachel settled into the kiss, allowing herself to let go.

* * *

"Mmmm…" Rachel rolled over, looking on the clock on the nightstand: 11:00. She yawned, smiling at the feel of Quinn's finger tips as they stroked her hair. She curled further into the blonde. "Guess we missed the dinner reservations."

"Yeah…" Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head affectionately. "Told you we could celebrate our anniversary right here."

"Yeah…" Rachel smiled, her eyes slowly closing.

* * *

Quinn yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily against the bright sunlight that filtered through the room. She sat up, blinking at the figure across the room. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Rachel turned around, throwing a white t-shirt on over her bra.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Ugh." Quinn covered her face with a pillow. "Too early."

"Well, if you hadn't insisted on last night—"

"Wait. I did not insist last night. I asked politely than led you to the bed."

Rachel smirked. "You seduced me."

"And it worked, didn't it?" She grinned, climbing out of bed and padding over to Rachel. She leaned into the brunette, gently pinning her against the dresser, resting her hands on Rachel's hips.

"Again? Quinn, we just did it last night."

"Not again Berry. I like being close to you." She slipped her hands into the pockets of Rachel's jeans, leaning up to kiss her. She smiled, studying Rachel's outfit. "This is another side of you that I like."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Wearing a white t-shirt and jeans?"

"Yeah. You don't wear it often, but…it suits you."

"Thanks." Rachel pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "Should I make us breakfast?"

"Mmm…yes." Quinn leaned further into Rachel, lightly nipping at her neck.

"O-okay. I'm…I'm going downstairs to make breakfast." Rachel ducked under Quinn's arms, racing downstairs.

Quinn watched the door, an amused smirk on her face. "It's so easy to make her nervous."

* * *

Quinn walked downstairs a few minutes later, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, biting back a laugh at the sight of Rachel.

Rachel was dancing around the kitchen barefoot, a spatula raised to her mouth in the form of a microphone as her iPod blared. "Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow yeah. You got a piece of me, and honestly, my life (my life) would suck (would suck) WITHOUT YOU!"

Quinn held onto the door, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Wow Berry; singing when you're not in Glee club? Now that's impressive."

Rachel blushed. "Oh. You saw that?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"It was very cute."

"Well…thank you for saying that." Rachel turned back to the stove. "So…eggs for breakfast?"

"Mmm…yummy. That sounds good."

Rachel grinned as she handed a dish loaded with eggs to Quinn. "Here."

"Thanks."

"I know I always act like I don't like it when you seduce me, but…" Rachel sat at the table, her plate piled high with eggs. She blushed. "I do sort of like being seduced. Sometimes."

Quinn smirked. "I know."

Rachel leaned over, pecking Quinn on the cheek. "Happy Anniversary Babe."

"Happy Anniversary."


End file.
